Smile again
by NALAxViTANi
Summary: After a terrible tragedy Nala has to learn how to smile again.


It was a warm day in the savannah , and Simba went to the water hole to drink as his majordomo Zazu flew in his direction. His expression was one of shock, fear and relief.

"Simba !! There are hyenas at the northern border !"

"What ?! Rally the lionesses Zazu."

And with that Zazu went off to find Nala , the queen and mate of King Simba.  
He found her talking to young lioness who was a former outlander. Her name was Vitani. She was the sister of Kovu the future king and Nala's daughter Kiara's mate. His mother Zira trained him his whole life to kill Simba but he fell in love with Kiara. With that he betrayed his mother and she was furious to take over the Pridelands by herself. But her daughter Vitani convinced the others that Kiara was right and so Zira was alone. She wanted to kill Simba but Kiara interfered and they fell off a cliff. Kiara was safe on a rock but Zira was not. Kiara wanted to help her up but Zira was stubborn and didn't take Kiara's helping paw. Instead she fell to her death. To see her beloved Scar again.

"Nala Nala. Simba…hyenas…northern border…help…rally…lionesses." Came Zazu's exhausted voice. He wasn't the youngest anymore.

Nala gasped and roared to wake up the still sleeping lionesses.  
The whole Pride included Kiara and Kovu ran to help their king Simba. When they arrived they were shocked. There were about 20 hyenas to take down.

Nala couldn't see her mate because the hyenas covered his bloody body. She jumped at them and her lionesses and Kovu followed her. She pinned the hyena she was fighting with to the floor and bit her neck until the she didn't move anymore.

Kiara was killing a hyena when another one scratched her belly deeply. She roared in pain when the hyena bit her neck hard. Nala saw her only daughter die and ran to help her. She killed the hyena enraged and looked down at her beloved Kiara. Kiara opened her eyes one last time.

"Mommy. I…love you." She said before her head fell down on the floor again. She didn't breathe.

"NO. No Kiara…please…don't leave me please. I…I can't loose you." She looked at her daughter with tear filled eyes and pleaded to the great kings of the past to let her stay and become queen. But they didn't.

It was a half year ago that her daughter died and now Nala was about to loose her mate too.  
Simba was terribly ill and so it wasn't a big surprise that he died that night. Nala buried her head in her mate's mane and cried all her tears. A few months went by and one morning Kovu wanted to speak to her.

"Nala. I know that it's hard to loose his daughter and mate. But they wouldn't want you to waste your life They would want you to be happy again. To have a family to care for. And to smile again. Life goes on."Kovu went to the den to sleep and left Nala on the top of Priderock. She looked up to the stars and talked to her family.

"Why ? Why did I have to loose all that I had ? First my mother , then my only child and then Simba. The love of my life. Why" She lay down and cried herself to sleep.

All animals gathered around Priderock and greeted the new heir to the throne. Pafiki held up a tiny cub and showed it the animals. They bowed and cheered. After the ceremony, Kovu went to see his daughter who was just shown to the savannah.

"Hello little one. What should we name her my love ?" He asked his mate, Nala who held the little girl in her arms. She smiled the brightest smile when the cub sneezed.

"What about Ayira ? My grandmother was named Ayira too. I loved her very much. She was a kind lioness. And very wise." Nala said softly.

"Ayira it is then. It's a beautiful name. Just like her." Kovu smiled as he looked down at his daughter. Her fur was the perfect mixture of his and Nala's fur color. She had a pink pridelander nose, light eye rims and a little tuft of fur hanging in her electric blue eyes. She indeed was beautiful.

In the night Nala looked up at the stars. Suddenly a picture of Simba and Kiara appeared. They smiled at her and Simba said "I'm proud of you Nala. You didn't give up just like that. You were strong and now you can be happy again." The image faded and Nala just smiled. She really was happy now. She had a wonderful mate and daughter. Now she could smile again.


End file.
